Tyger and DrSpeed
by wabi7
Summary: After waking up on a Braniac's ship and escaping with the help of Jake,another person who was captured due to containing exobytes,and Superman; Tyger is invited to join a subgroup under the Justice League called "The Fourth Division".A new Story begins! -CURRENT UPDATE: STORY HAS BEEN REMADE into the Fourth Foundation! Check it out!
1. Gift

**DISCLAIMER! ****I DONT OWN DCUO. All characters and trademarks belong to their rightful owners and with that said, I now present my first DCUO FF. Read and review (RR) open to ADVICE!**

** Title- ****Tyger and Dr. Speed **

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 1- Gift <strong>

I awake with a headache to screaming.../someone's screaming...but who?/ I hear metal fall on the floor letting a metallic tone echo throughout the air...but it all sounds so muffled.I let out a groan as I open my eyes to see a orange light running up and down my body, but this isn't normal light, it's like it's sucking every cell out of me. Starting out as mild heat, but each time it runs back up my body, the pain progresses. I get to my feet and soon scan my surroundings to see an orange gelatinous ,almost translucent-like wall imprisoning me. The headache slightly fades and I immediatley realize the situation i'm in. /I'm trapped!/ I try ripping through the gelatinous wall, but to no avail.

"Help! Hello? Someone help me!" I yell as I still try to get out. I'm still punching and kicking at it , when I feel a sudden burning, like a rubburn, all over my body. "Help! Somebody help!" I scream as I try banging on the wall. I fight to keep a level mind, knowing that if I allow myself to go to "that" place, I won't have a chance to get out. I take deep breaths as I fight back fears and continue to scream and punch. "Lord, Jesus..." I manage to get out through my struggling " Help me. Just let me get out." I place my hands on the wall, my deep breaths becoming more shallow with each inhale. My fingers dig into it and I hang my head as I start to slip into fear, not even paying attention to progressive burning. "Get me OUT!"

Suddenly my hands feel like I just stuck them in a jar IcyHot. I pick up my head as I look at my palms to find a thin layer of ice forming on them. I let out a deep breath as a smile crosses my face , I realize that the God has placed the answer to my prayers right in my hands. I muster up all the emotion I can as I place my hands on the wall and let that IcyHot feeling flow into them again. My hands start burning a little bit and soon it feels like they're emitting some type of pulse. The warm "air", if you could even call it that, drops it temperature to around 40 degrees ,and the burning soon stops completly. I look at my hands to find ice creeping up my arm, but it doesn't feel like ice, but more like a layer of skin. /Focus./ I order myself ,refusing to get caught up on the why,where, and how; that's for after I'm safe.

I close my eyes and focus my attention on absorbing the heat from wall, from the air, from everything. The more heat I absorb , the stronger I feel, the more i want. It's like an insatiable thirst, a thirst for heat, and I'm not finished yet. I feel the gelatinous wall soon become rigid, I open my eyes to see that the orange wall has lost it's color. I pat the wall, / It lost it's elasticity too./ I kick and punch a good two times before I fall out and onto the maroon floor, which held a similair texture to the wall, I turn around to see what imprisoned me. It looks like a yellow pod...well a yellow busted pod. As I get to my feet, I feel the crunch of mutiple shards of the broken pod underneath my black sneakers. I turn around to see that there are some other people, but they were running down some isle. /follow them? No. they could be going the wrong way. Can't stay here though./ I'm about to follow them when I hear screaming coming from a pod in front of me to my left. There's a blurred figure struggling to get out. I can tell because i see their hand reach out to rip the gelatinous wall , but the wall didn't break. It was like watching one of those Glad trashbag commercials.

I take a look back at the passageway, where everyone else went, the only way in or out. I sigh as I run to the pod and press my hands to it. "Hold On! I'll get you out-!" I am sent flying back as the pod explodes. "Darn!" I say as I once again pick myself up off the floor and jog over to the pod to see a blue haired guy in his late teens stumble out. "Hey, hurry up we have to go." I let my word trail off as he turns around and pukes in the pod. When he's finished, I wave him over to the hallway. "Come on! We gotta go!" I say as I run over to the exit, but that's when I hear screaming, "No please don't ! I have-" The plead is cut short with a golden light followed by a sizzling sound. Soon a monotone voice comes from around the corner of the hallway. "Target aquired. begining assimilation."

My body is frozen as I hear drills, screams, and smell burning flesh. Thoughts race through my mind. / what to do? Should I help? Should I run? No, Can't do that../ I'm snapped out of my thoughts as I hear metal steps approaching from around the corner of the hallway. /Darn, if it whatever it is, catches us we're done for. Gotta hide for now. But where?/ I scan the room and i see to empty pods further back. "Come on!" I say as I run to the pod and hide behind it, the blue haired teen following suit. "I'm Jake,Why are we hiding?" asks the teen in a half whisper. "Where were you?" I hastily reply in a whisper. Jake scratches his spikey dark blue hair. "Um..." I rub the inner corners of my eyes. "Sorry, that came out wrong." I say as I look past the pod we're hiding behind. That's when I see a slender figure approaching from around the corner. My heart skips a beat as the figure comes closer until it stands in front of the exit. "What is that?" Jake asks as he looks over my shoulder. "I don't know," I say as I press my back against the pod we're hiding behind. "But it's definitely working for the thing that trapped us here, and from what I heard earlier , I don't think it's friendly."

As we both press our backs against the pod, Jake turns to me. "Got any ideas?" "Not any besides fighting it; you?" I reply as I start massaging my head. "Nope." He says as he fiddles with a rubber-band and a paper clip he pulled from his pocket. "Let me think up something for a second." I say as mentally flip through ideas. Precious silent seconds go by. "Got one now?" Jake asked. "Not yet." I say as I try to remain calm. About ten seconds go by. "How bout now?" Jake asks, as he continues to play with the little contraption in his hand. I give him stern look. "No." That's when my phone vibrates, I look at the screen to see a green feminine holographic face speaking. "Uh hello-" I answered. "The hack worked - I'm in, and you're awake and free!" Came the voice of lady in her late twenties. "*Whew* - Okay. I'm Oracle, and we are going to get you off this ship. Look for a doorway out." I look around to see that the exit has been shut off and a robotic guard is patrolling in front of it. "Uh Orcale?" I ask as i hold the phone up to my ear , Jake pressing his ear to the other side of the phone. "Yes?" Comes the reply from holographic face. "There's a guard patrolling the exit." I say as I peered around the pod, to verify I had said the correct thing. /Yup, still there./ I quickly hide behind the pod afraid that I might be spotted. "Well, there's only one way to get out of the room." Oracle said with a slight crestfallen tone. And we all know what that means. "Okay." I reply. I turn to face Jake "We're gonna have to fight

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **

**Okay! well there it is , the first chapter is up**. **Please let me know what you think, what was good? and/or what was bad? **

**any predictions for the next chapters? YES i said chapters. **

**So just let me know! like I said I'm open to ADVICE and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Also if you see any errors, grammatically just let me know! **


	2. Thirst

**DISCLAIMER! ****I DONT OWN DCUO. All characters and trademarks belong to their rightful owners and with that said, I now present my first DCUO FF. Read and review (RR) open to ADVICE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title- Tyger and Dr. Speed<strong>

**author- Derrick Flax (wabi7)**

**Chapter 2- Thirst-**

* * *

><p>"Well, there's only one way to get out of the room." Oracle said with a slight crestfallen tone. And we all know what that means. "Okay." I reply. I turn to face Jake "We're gonna have to fight." But before I even got the first word out my mouth, I see Jake taking off towards the guard. "Yo!" Jake yells as he attracts the guards' attention. "Target sighted." Came the monotone voice from the guard as it ran towards Jake. Jake stands there putting his weight on one foot as the robot approaches him. "Move you idiot!" I yell as I sprint towards the robot. The robot was an inch away from the blue haired teen, when Jake vanished. I stop in my tracks as I try to find out where he went, the guard doing the same. "Calm down." Comes the cocky voice from behind me.<p>

I turn around to face the indigo haired teen. "Since when did.." My sentence is cut short by Jake. "I'm just toyin' with it. Let me try something." He says as he vanished in a blur. "Yoohoo!" I hear Jake say tauntingly as he taps the guard on the shoulder. The guard turns around only to find nothing. Jake then appears behind it, "Yo! What are you looking at?" He says as puts his elbow casually on the guards' shoulder. Once again the robot turns around quickly only to find nothing. "Yo." a whisper came from behind me. I turn around to see Jake grinning. "What are you doing?" I ask."I got a plan." He says while putting his weight on one foot."What is it?" "I'll distract it and when it's looking at me , you come from behind and attack it." " I gotta say, that's a good plan." I say as I realize I'm not working with an idiot. "I take offense to that" He says with a grin. "Get over it." I reply with a smirk ,as we both head towards the guard. "Hey there!" Jake says as he appears behind the guard.

As the guard looks behind it, Jake appears at it's left side. "You silly thing you." Jake says as he taps the side of it's head. The robot turns to face him, "Do it now!" He says as dodges as the guards' claw. I rush up towards it , let the ice flow across my hand, and punch it's head off, followed by me jamming my fist through its' chest. I yank my hand out and watch the guard fall to the floor as sparks fly from the chest and the decapitated head. "Whew!" Jake says as he wipes his forehead. " I thought that'd never end, I was running out of steam." I catch my breath as I let the ice dissipate from my hands. "What's your name anyway?" Jake asks. "Ty." I reply as I examine the other pods. "Hmm," Jake walks up to me. "I'll call you Ty-Ty" "no." I reply dryly as I continue to look through the pods. "Well..you're wearing orange and black.." Jake said aloud to no one in particular. "How about Tyger? Get it? Tyger as in tiger like the animal..." He lets his sentence trail off when he saw the mundane look I was giving him. "So...that's a yes?" He asked.

Before I could reply, my cell phone vibrated again. "It's Oracle." I said as I put the phone on speaker. "_Get ready." _She said._ "My readings show forces gathering beyond that door." _Jake and I look at the door. _"_Oh, we have more guests!" Jake said cheerily. "What's the plan?" He asked. "First, you need something to fight with." I said as I looked around for something he could use. "Gotcha'" He replied as he walked up to the decapitated robot. "Help me with this." He said as he grabbed the 'spine' of the robot and started pulling. "What are you doing?" I ask as I walk over and start pulling on the neck. "Getting a weapon like you said." He said as he pulled the 'spine' free, sending debri flying everywhere. "Would you look at this?" He said as started twirling it. That's when we heard it; the hissing sound as the doors slid open to reveal three other robotic guards rushing in the room.

"Get ready!" I said as I ran towards the guards. "Already on it!" Jake said as he was already taking on the first one. That's when I saw it; the golden ball of light. The same light that "assimilated" that one guy. "Jake don't let that light touch you!" I yelled as I dodged the glowing ball headed my way. "'Kay!" He replied as he dodged a kick from the guard, and jammed the staff into the guards' face and ripped it out. "Oooh are you okay?" He asked sarcastically to the guard as he watched it fall to the ground and shake violently. Meanwhile I jammed my fist through the guards' chest and let the ice flow out of my hand and into the guard. When I pulled my hand out, it fell to the ground and shook violently before sending sparks flying. Before I knew it, there was a bright light, and I was on my back.

Pain radiated through my left arm. "Ty-ty,you good?" Jake asked as he looked back at me. I shook the pain off, "Yeah," I said before I realized he called me by that name. "And it's Ty, you idiot." I replied as I got to my feet and ran towards the third guard, Jake already behind the it. "Oh but you responded!" He said as he dodged a punch from the guard. "Shut up." I replied as I ran up to the guard ,and thrust my fist through it's chest. "Ah cheer up Tyger, I'm just screwing with ya'." Jake stated, as he ran his staff through the robotic guards neck. "There's two more around the corner." Jake said. "How do you know that?" I asked as I started to catch my breath. "Cuz' I can do this." Came his voice from behind me. I looked behind me , only too see no one there. "See?" Came his voice from behind me. "Okay,gotcha." I replied as I turned around to face him. "Okay, let's go!" He said as he went around the corner. I went around the corner to see there were two guards blocking a door.

I ran up to one guard that was attacking Jake, and pulled it towards me. "Target sighted." Came the cold statement from the robot. "Target this!" I exclaim as I charge up the ice in both hands, and send beams of ice from both of them. The guard flies back and starts to shake violently. "AARRGH!" I hear Jake yell as he falls to the floor. "Hey!" I run towards the robot who was preparing another light ball, conjure up as much ice as I can and slam it into the side of its' head. The decapitated robot stood there motionless as sparks fly from where its' head previously been, before falling to the ground. "Wow, that does hurt!" Jake says as he gets to his feet. "You ok ?" I ask. "Aw you're worried about me." He says with a grin as he points to his face. "Forget I asked." I say dryly as the door before us opens, revealing a spacious room, with what looks like a giant metal tarantula and two other guards. "Uh did I mention that I'm scared of spiders?" Jake asks as we walk into the room.

"Well it might be time to just face your fears." I said. Suddenly a monotone voice came from the metal behemoth. "Meet with reinforcements, I will patrol the area." The two guards went through the door behind the metal spider. "Okay here's the plan," I said "I'll hit with with long ranged attacks and when we get closer , we both attack." "Sounds good to me." Jake says as he vanish, and appears behind the behemoth. "That works too." I say as I charge up the energy in my hands and blast it at the giant. As i approach it , it stings hits me with some golden light, it doesn't hurt. But as I try to run towards it, it feels like every muscle in my body is anchored down. The metal giant backs up a little as a golden light surrounds it, and charges at me with full speed. "Tyger move!" Jake yells as he continue to strike it. "can't move!" I reply as I brace myself for the oncoming attack. The giant tackles me, pushing me back a little. After the tackle ,it collasps to the ground and the the light fades. /I'm still alive?/ I ask myself as I pat my body to make sure I'm in one piece. "No tyme to be putting on a dance for me." Jake said as he continued to strike the giant. "See what I did there? I said 'tyme' as in 'time' but I mixed your name." "Shut up." I say as I start to blast beams of ice out of my hands. "Soo that's a yes?" Jake asks as he swings away at the monster. Soon the robotic spider stands up as this time it hits Jake with the light. Jake tries running but it's like he's running in slow motion. The spider surrounds itself with that light again before backing up a little. "Brace yourself!" I yell as I blast the spider with beams to get its attention. The tackle sends Jake flying back a bit. "No!" I say as something inside me welled up again. It was that thirst I experienced when I was trying to escape from the pod. I grab on to one of it's legs, and start sucking the heat from it. It tries to shake me off , but finds it hard to do as ice appears on its' leg and starts running up it.

**/I won't let you kill the only person that can help get off this ship!/**

I continue to_ drink._

** /I won't let you stop me!/**

Ice covers half of its'body.

** "You can't stop me."**

** - Chapter 2- End-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **

**Hey so just so you know chapter 3 is in progress and it should be uploaded soon! **

** What are your thoughts so far on the story? Suggestions and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM are welcomed ! **

** Please READ AND REVIEW! -as of 12/27/2011**


	3. The Fourth Foundation

**TYGER AND HAS BEEN REMADE INTO **

**THE FOURTH FOUNDATION ! **

**Check it out ! -Updated as on 9/18/2014**


End file.
